The present disclosure relates to an image processor, an image processing method, and a program encoded on a non-transitory computer readable medium.
In recent days, various imaging modes tend to be implemented with imaging apparatuses. For example, according to a miniature mode, it is possible to make an image at the time of imaging or an image after imaging to be an image as a miniature with a shallow depth of field.
Regarding such a miniature mode, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-118348, an imaging apparatus is disclosed that applies blurring to a background region not including a main subject to a degree in accordance with the focal length of the lens. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-118348 describes an example of determining the main subject region to be a region corresponding to the focus position in the image and an example of determining the main subject region, in a case that a plurality of face regions are extracted as the subject, on the basis of a face region largest in size or a face region closest to the center.